


幸不二  恋人未满①

by chenxi0225



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenxi0225/pseuds/chenxi0225





	幸不二  恋人未满①

幸不二  恋人未满①

 

  坑多不愁

 

  放飞自我，非原著pa

 

  有成人向描写

 

  真的很菜请多担待

 

  ooc、炮友变情侣注意

 

 

————————

 

 

  “呼……”

 

 

  矮些的青年撑着小臂半趴在白瓷墙上，随着身后人的动作发出细小的呜咽，回头索了个不深不浅的亲吻，就被接连的攻势顶的连侧脸也抵在墙面，张着嘴像脱水的鱼大口呼吸，粉嫩的舌尖若隐若现，额头沁出的汗水顺着脸颊滑到下巴将落不落。

 

 

  腿被分的更开，纤白的后背覆了层薄薄的肌肉，肩胛颤动，两侧骨头好似蝶翅开合，压低的腰身与挺起的臀部形成完美的曲线，与另一具身体紧紧贴在一起……

 

 

  云雨渐歇，待泛着水光的硬物撤走，前面的人终于撑不住顺着墙面软软的跪坐在地上，一手撩开额发露出蓝莹莹的眸子，意识与理智逐渐回笼，聚焦正将避孕套扔进垃圾桶的罪魁祸首，那人注意到他的视线，赤脚走过来蹲下两人对视，蓝紫的眼中是情欲过后的愉悦与餍足。

 

 

  幸村朝地上的人伸手，语气一如既往，他轻声道，“去洗澡？”

 

 

  显然承受方并不领情，不二拍掉那手，双膝微微颤抖还是站起来了，踏进几步之遥的浴缸将身体没入其中，之前放好的水已经有些凉了，他打开阀门兑热一些，头枕在浴缸边缘闭着眼假寐。又不是真正的情侣，没必要事后柔情蜜语关怀备至的。幸村习惯了这些反应，自己拧开淋浴冲澡。

 

 

  没过多长时间，不二换了睡衣从浴室出来，看见同居对象站在冰箱前翻找，他自己刚下班就发现家里没存粮了，此刻懒洋洋赖在沙发上点开麦当劳外送app

 

 

  果然幸村回头略显苦恼，“晚饭要吃什么？”买食材现做来不及，出去吃太麻烦，那剩下的选择就很明显了。

 

 

  “外卖啊。”不二将手机翻转对着幸村晃了晃，“不过起送价是1800元，要麻烦你凑单呐。”

 

 

  “OK”

 

 

  商量好晚饭又开始各做各的事情，虽然是周五，但对于他们俩这样不分工作日与休息日的人来说没什么区别，不二抱着电脑将最后一段视频发送到后期邮箱，站起来伸了个懒腰，从玄关拖出自己的行李箱，单手推着到客厅，“我下周要出差，去非洲跟拍一组节目。”

 

 

  “多长时间？”

 

 

  不二停下脚步，食指点在下巴上似在思考，“30天左右，但其实我也不是很清楚，先是跟拍在南非的国际会议，顺便去津巴布韦、肯尼亚，如果拍摄不顺利可能要在马赛马拉大草原多耽搁几周。”

 

 

  “柳组长安排的？他之前似乎跟我提过。”

 

 

  “是啊，我以为他那种数据至上的人不信这些，没想到居然会说只要是不二君，一定能拍到彩虹。”

 

“感觉有些得不偿失。”

 

“嘛，至少比起记者来说，还是摄影师更适合我。”

 

 

  快餐外卖效率十分高，两人有一搭没一搭聊着很快就解决完了，饭后幸村将垃圾分类整理好，一抬眼不二坐在阳台的躺椅上吹风，好不容易按正常工作时间有了两天休息，结果假期之后又是长时间出差，初入职场的新人确实有些辛苦。

 

 

  从晾衣架上收了件毯子给人盖上，幸村轻手轻脚回自己房间了，他自己也有工作要做，还有几期画稿没交，虽说不急在这一时，但早做完早休息，说不定还能偷空来个短途旅行。

 

 

  其实和不二勉强也算有前同事的情谊，不二由记者转幕后做了摄影，他直接辞掉策划工作，转行当了画师，签约了电视台的趣闻栏目，负责奇数期的片头以及主持人和嘉宾的Q版形象绘制，也接一些私活，然具有自己风格的水彩画反响平平。

 

 

  这没有什么，他们还年轻，拥有无限可能。

 

 

  突然半闭的门被推开，在公寓里也只有另一位室友能这么做，不二缓缓走近，弯腰手搭在幸村右手上，牵着他的手将鼠标移到保存键，点击，而后关闭ps，右下角的时间显示现在是晚上九点半。

 

 

  不二看起来刚刚睡醒的样子，在幸村颊侧印下一吻，开门见山道：“做吗？”，理直气壮，甚至还维持着往常的温和笑容。

 

 

  幸村合上电脑，完美诠释了一个优秀的炮友可以随时满足对方，回头勾着不二的脖子就是一个深吻， “你刚喝了橙汁？”

 

 

  “嗯。”含糊回应，不二把自己的睡裤脱掉，像色迷心窍的小狐狸精跨坐在幸村腿上，手下也不闲，顺着他小腹往下摸，解开裤链隔着内裤开始抚慰那沉睡的物件。

 

 

  他俩开荤是四五天前，正是食髓知味的时候，别说不二，幸村更甚，今天下班压着人在浴室就是个很好的例证，两人一触即燃，唇舌交缠互不相让，啧啧水声夹杂着粗重的呼吸声在安静的室内响起。

 

 

  待分开，身上的衣服已经被对方脱的差不多了，幸村拍拍不二的背示意他去床上，自己从抽屉里拿出润滑和套，留了盏小夜灯也爬上床，很快便又吻在一起，不过这次更加激烈，下身抵在彼此的身上，不二仰头任幸村在脖颈和锁骨处啃咬，身下垫着枕头，他感觉到双腿被分开，腰臀在抚摸下轻轻颤抖。

 

 

  裹着润滑油的手指进入并未带来不适，直到三指在内壁按压打着圈儿撩拨才发出惊呼，幸村眸色晦暗，抽出手指换上自己，淡淡的苹果香在逸散，他缓缓推进，直到整根没入，两人皆满足的叹息，幸村后撤一点再全部顶入，小幅度抽插着。

 

 

  不二迎合他的动作，想着什么时候吃了苹果，又觉得不对劲，但身上人的动作愈来愈大，容不得想别的，只得在欲望中浮沉，突然幸村俯身搂住不二的背将他抱着坐起，因为姿势的转变进的更深，不二额头抵在幸村肩头，闭着眼呜咽出声。

 

 

  “放松。”幸村拍拍不二的屁股诱哄，刚才那一瞬间被温软紧致包围，爽的仿佛要灵魂升天，但一直这么紧动起来有些不方便。

 

 

  “太深了，你慢点。” 这是他们第一次尝试这个姿势，不二适应了半分钟终于接受这个事实，渐渐体会到乐趣，由幸村抱着顶弄，寻到对方唇便吻上去，手抓着他后背掐出指痕……

 

 

  侧着趴在床上，不二脸上仍带着薄红，此刻借着夜灯瞄了眼时钟，已接近零点，幸村刚刚好像是去洗澡了，他自己累的不行，虽说在床上比在地上舒服，但连着两个多小时尝试不少新姿势仍十分耗费体力，就像广告词里描述激情过后的空虚与疲惫，甚至想来根烟？不二把脑子里天马行空的幻想打发走，看见枕边有个竖长的粉色盒子，上面写着“不二制苹果香超薄避孕套”，怎么说呢，这炮友可真优秀？

 

 

  刚才的剧烈运动出了不少汗，幸村洗澡回来不二已经睡熟了，呼吸平稳，在昏暗的灯光下显得十分乖巧，露出的肢体印着些许红痕，为整个人平添几许诱惑，屋内果香混着精液的淫靡味道还未散去，幸村将不二抱起送回房，开窗换了新的床单躺在床上，脑子里回荡着两人当初的约定。

 

 

  就在几天前，这还只是场离经叛道之人对等的交易。只做爱，不说爱，爽过之后各回自己地盘该做什么做什么，现在想来好像有什么东西超出控制了。

 

 

 

————————

 

自我放飞产物，

 

考完最难的一门虽然感觉要挂但还是愉快的开车

 

然而车技一般还老开不动，dbq我会努力学习的，以及真的有不二乳胶厂做果香味的避孕套，在淘宝搜到蛮震惊的。

 

谢谢看到这里❤

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
